The invention disclosed herein pertains generally to machines for treating containers such as bottles and particularly to cleansing systems associated with such machines.
For convenience, the word "bottles" is used herein as a name for bottles, cans and other kinds of vessels. In known bottle filling machines a conduit system is provided with nozzles for spraying, cleansing and sterilizing liquids onto the machine. The conduits are supported from a framework or other supporting structure. The cleansing liquid is fed to the conduits through flexible tubes that are connected to a pump. The large number of conduits and the supporting framework or other structure make visual and physical access to the machine difficult. Moreover, it is difficult to cleanse the inside and outside of the machine and the conduits and the framework supporting the conduits.